headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow: Tribute
"Tribute" is the second episode of season six of the superhero action series Arrow, and the 120th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Laura Belsey with a script written by Marc Guggenheim and Beth Schwartz based on a story treatment by Adam Schwartz. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, October 19th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Oliver Queen finds that his continued activity as Green Arrow is causing a rift between his son and he. A former friend, Anatoly Knyazev comes to Star City with an ambitious agenda. Someone has publicly leaked information that Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow are one in the same and the F.B.I. takes a deep interest in the burgeoning scandal. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Arrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. * This episode is production code number T27.13452. * This episode had a viewership of 1.505 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 0.017 from the previous episode. It had a rating of 0.5% among the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actress Willa Holland, who plays Thea Queen is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Katie Cassidy, who plays Black Siren is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the first appearance of F.B.I. agent Samanda Watson. She appears next in "Next of Kin". * This episode concludes with Oliver Queen retiring as Green Arrow and asking John Diggle to take over for him. * John Diggle's degenerative nerve condition is revealed in this episode. He suffered it due to injuries he sustained on Lian Yu in the season five finale, and the season six premiere. Allusions * Reference is made to Markovia in this episode. * Reference is made to Christopher Chance, the Human Target in this episode. * Reference is made to Adrian Chase in this episode. Quotes * Oliver Queen: Gonna tell you two things. First. This is important. I am not the Green Arrow. Number two. Photos can be doctored. They could have put Bruce Wayne's head on that body. Has Bruce Wayne left Gotham to hang out in Star City recently? .... * Quentin Lance: You seem to be taking this in your stride. * Oliver Queen: I've been here before, with you. * Quentin Lance: Yeah, but I didn't have a photograph of you in flagrante de-Arrow. .... * Oliver Queen: Where are we with re-building the SCPD? * Rene Ramirez: Well, I fast-tracked the insurance claim, so we should have 20 million burning a hole in our account by the end of the day. * Quentin Lance: "Our" account? * Rene Ramirez: I figure we peel off a few bucks and fly off to Vegas. * Quentin Lance: laugh That's cute. Think it might be a little suspicious if Oliver left town right about now. * Oliver Queen: I need to be in town for the Markovian delegation. * Rene Ramirez: So it's all right for me to go to Vegas is what you're saying? .... * Dinah Drake: All right, John said you guys have experience putting this particular genie back in the bottle. * Felicity Smoak: Well, yeah. I mean, John's put on the hood before, but I don't see how that's gonna work now, not with photographic evidence. * Curtis Holt: What about the Human Target? * Dinah Drake: The human what now? * Curtis Holt: Best cos-player ever. He can literally make himself look like someone else. * John Diggle: Yeah, Chance is out of the country right now, only God knows where. We have to think of a new way of getting out of this. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Tribute" at the Arrowverse Wiki Category:2017/Episodes Category:October, 2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories